


Sleeping Beauty

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For flawedamythyst, who requested "Geoffrey Tennant and Oliver Welles, toes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).



The morning rolled around, as it eventually must, and Oliver found himself waking up much too early, with a bit of a hangover, underneath Geoffrey’s arm that was draped lazily across his chest.

Geoffrey was still sleeping, and Oliver closed his eyes again to relish the moment, wanting nothing more than to stay right here, like this, for the rest of the day, because it was unlikely he’d ever be this close to Geoffrey again.

Nature, however, had other plans, so Oliver reluctantly got up after a couple of minutes, extricating himself carefully from under Geoffrey’s arms so as not to wake him.

He took in the sight when he came back from the bathroom. It simultaneously made him smile and choke up—the early morning light playing across beautiful, young, _impossible_ Geoffrey all twisted and tangled up in Oliver’s sheets, bits of him protruding at odd angles: an elbow, a knee, a foot.

Following an odd impulse that he would later blame variously on the lateness of the night before or the earliness of the morning after, he crossed over, bent down, and planted a kiss on Geoffrey’s big toe.

He half expected Geoffrey too wake up and kick him in the face or some such, and for a mad second he thought that might even be a good thing; might make it easier to face things if they could start a fight over something this ridiculous. But Geoffrey merely jerked his foot back under the duvet, mumbled something unintelligible and turned over again.

Oliver sighed and lay down on his side of the bed again, his back to Geoffrey. He knew he was only delaying the inevitable here, but at least he’d given it a try.


End file.
